Global Republic of Armed Nations
Overview The Global Republic of Armed Nations is a military based alliance, a brotherhood of nations who remain dedicated to the growth of each individual member nation, and preserving their right to bare arms for the sole purpose of ensuring their freedom, prosperity, and national sovereignty. Although GRAN does not believe in going to war for unjust reasons, the legacy of GRAN has always been that of a “war monger” alliance, who value friendship and allegiance, and are therefore willing to stand beside their allies at all costs, and if need be, die beside them. GRAN strongly believes in the importance of stockpiling nuclear weapons for the defense of the alliance, and has an extensive nuclear weapons development program in which its loyal members are qualified to take part. GRAN strongly defends its right to tech raid non allied nations, as both a means of profit, and military training in order to keep its soldiers sharp, and ready for any fight that may present itself. GRAN highly values diplomacy, and desires any and all situations to be handled in a diplomatic manner, unless such matters can not be resolved, and/or the opposing party begins hostilities. Once one has become a hostile enemy of GRAN, may GOD have mercy on their souls, for GRAN shall have none! The Global Republic of Armed Nations is not, by any means, a new alliance, but has been the subject of ridicule and contempt on several occasions in the recent past, often being vilified for standing their ground, and refusing to fold to outside pressure when it’s actions are just. Acknowledging the fact that there are alliances in planet bob that hold a grudge due to their failure to intimidate them, and that the masses, who seem to be incapable of independent thought, will most likely jump on the anti-GRAN bandwagon the moment one of these alliances decide to throw a tantrum, GRAN remains ready to jump to the call of duty, and defend it’s members at all costs, with every last point of infrastructure. General Information/History On September 20 of 2007, the Global Republic of Allied Nations was formed. The founders of GRAN worked day and night, with the assistance of Steinfeld, actively recruiting nations into the alliance, and eventually reached it’s first goal of 50 members. Upon reaching this goal, GRAN become a protectorate of the Phoenix Federation, as part of the Overlord Protection Pact, and under the TPF, they thrived and prospered. During this period in time, GRAN shared many accomplishments, and numerous victories in battle fighting along side the forces of TPF. By their valor, discipline, spirit, and determination, as well as their fierce combat capabilities, GRAN became noticed on planet bob, and had earned a great deal of respect from the TPF, and other alliances that knew and fought along side them. According to some, GRAN was known as one of the most respectable smaller alliances in Cybernations. One of the darker moments in GRAN history came on the day that 2/3rds of the Government voted in favor of merging with The White Delegation, to form a new alliance known as the Auric Armada. Official Announcement Thread. The AU became strong, and grew rapidly, but eventually 2 of the 3 leaders (founders of GRAN), Alaric and outworld, ended up having to deal with various RL issues, which resulted in them deleting their nations. Two months later, the former founders of GRAN arrived back in planet bob to find the alliance they had loved so much, partly merged, and ultimately destroyed with members scattered all over the place. Aryan83, The military director of AU, and who had also directed the military of GRAN previous to the creation of Auric Armada, had left the AU himself in search of greener pastures, strongly believing certain elements of the AU government had become corrupt in the absence of Alaric and Outworld. After the much consideration of loyal members from the former GRAN, it was decided that a new alliance was to be formed, a great alliance, an alliance that shows true promise to be among the most elite in planet bob, the REVIVAL of GRAN! On September 7, 2008 that idea was put into action. With the help of former friends and allies in the Defense Confederation, a protectorate treaty was created, and the GRAN alliance, under the new name, GLOBAL REPUBLIC OF ARMED NATIONS, was re-born! During the noble beginnings of the re-birth, GRAN attempted to stabilize itself first on the yellow team, then on 11-12-08 GRAN, made the decision of settling on the black team, where it eventually become a member of Dark Vows. On Saturday October 5, 2008 the Global Republic of Armed Nations succeeded in developing their first nuclear warhead, and officially became a nuclear alliance. Aryan83, one of the GRAN founders, successfully purchased the Manhattan Project, realize the goal of GRAN to work diligently to stockpile nuclear weapons. Not long afterwards, a few more nuclear nations joined up with GRAN, and eventually the APP (nuclear program) was introduced, allowing a great number of nations to become nuclear, adding to the increasing number of stockpiled missiles. Not long after that, GRAN received its first top 5% nation, a loyal member of the now defunct AU by the name of Lord Bubba, who resigned from The Defense Confederation to take up arms with GRAN. GRAN, sense then, has went back to the yellow team, and remains determined on increasing the quality of the yellow team, bringing it out of shambles. On June 12, 2009, Emperor Outworld, the long time reigning Emperor of GRAN, addressed his loyal subject about his decision to step down as Emperor, and pass the torch on to Alaric, the second Emperor of the Global Republic of Armed Nations. Upon Alaric taking the seat as Emperor, the long time loyal member, and fellow founder of the GRAN re-birth, Aryan83, accepted the position of Imperial Regent. Under the command of Emperor Alaric, GRAN intended to flourish in this new era of leadership. Under the leadership of Emperor Alaric, great plans were made for the future, as GRAN continued on as a strong alliance and military force. This continued success however begun to unravel as Emperor Alaric, finding himself once again dealing with RL issues, became inactive, prompting similar inactivity in other parts of the alliance. A campaign was soon launched by The Imperial Regent in an attempt to spark a resurgence in activity and strengthen the ranks, but it was soon announced to government officials that plans were underway to form a new alliance out of the majority of GRAN leadership, as per the will of the Emperor. Following the announcement, and after a long discussion was made, Imperial Regent Aryan83 resigned from his seat, and from the alliance, to eventually form Death Before Dishonor. Days later, final elections were held in GRAN, as Smallz and Battalion squared off for the title of Emperor, resulting in Battalion finding himself in the Emperor seat. Almost instantly after, Smallz left GRAN along with former Emperor Alaric, and formed the Tombstone alliance. Very little was heard from GRAN in the following weeks during the reign of Battalion, as the members began leaving the alliance, and the total nation strength and means for self defensive continued to decrease. Finally, on December 6, 2009, Emperor Battalion posted an address to the world announcing that GRAN has disbanded. Official Announcement Thread. Former members can still be found today, speaking of the divine legacy that once was GRAN, and often reminisce about the "good old days". Naming The official CN name for the alliance is "Global Republic of Armed Nations", but is also known as "GRAN". The name was chosen based on the principles the alliances lives by, and the means they go about living by them. GRAN is to remain armed and vigilant at all times, for whatever situation may occur. Irc Channel If you have business with the Global Republic of Allied Nations government officials can be found at #GRAN on coldfront. Charter of the Global Republic of Armed Nations Imperial Constitution (Charter) of the GRAN Alliance Preamble: We the people of GRAN believe that in order to create a more powerful, and prosperous alliance, certain duties, and a certain structure must be adhered to by all of our members. Through past struggles and hardship we realize that it’s in the best interest of all to unite together as one, so we may take our place within this world as a super power. Abiding by this charter our members will be able to enjoy their freedoms and prosper, while serving the glorious GRAN alliance. The alliance shall be aimed at the stockpiling of nukes, and it will be a military oriented alliance where our right to bare arms shall not be infringed. We will aim at one day taking our place as the World’s ONLY Super power. Principles: Strength - The alliance will be considered a military alliance, meaning that war is an option to defend the integrity and rights of all members within the alliance. Duty –We believe it is the duty of all of our members, from Emperor to Citizen, to serve the alliance to the best of our ability. Patriotism will overcome evil. Honor- We believe that each member, officer, and leader of GRAN should vow to uphold the honor of the alliance, and their fellow alliance mates at all cost, and should never under any circumstance bring dishonor to GRAN. Loyalty - Members are expected to have loyalty towards their alliance and government. Aggression- We believe that in order to maintain a prosperous and sovereign alliance, we must be ready and willing to use proper and lethal aggression when the situation should call for such acts of aggression. Defense- We believe that in order to maintain a prosperous and sovereign alliance, we must always be ready and willing to defend our members and to aggressively defend the honor and freedom of our alliance at all cost. Member Naturalization Procedures • All prospective members must sign up on the forums before switching their alliance affiliation. • Must not be in any active wars, not have any pending business with other alliances, and must not belong to other alliances at the time of applying. • Brand new players must complete the academy where they will be taught by their commanding officers to fight and build their nation. • All members of the alliance must tech deal within each other at all times in order to increase the strenghth of the alliance. • All nations under 7000 k nation strength must switch their team color to yellow and vote for the GRAN senator. • Must agree to uphold this constitution at all costs. Failure to abide by the laws set fourth by GRAN will result in punishment. • All members of GRAN are considered soldiers and expected to defend the sovereignty of the alliance at all times against all threats, whether it be foreign or domestic. • Members must not be or believe in the communist ideals. Resignations Citizens swear to stand by the alliance at all times once they have become citizens of GRAN. Any citizen wishing to leave the alliance must private message the Emperor of GRAN himself explaining the reasons why they wish to resign, they must be logical and understandable reasons. If resignation is accepted, said citizen will be asked to return twice the amount of money given to him while being a citizen/freedom fighter of the alliance, since such money was for the benefit of GRAN as a whole and such money will further be employed in aiding another more worthy member. Failure to abide by this rule will result in actions taken upon your nations sovereignty. Command Structure Emperor • A singular leader who is the supreme ruler for The Global Republic of Armed Nations. He/she will oversee and manage the alliance as a whole. He/she will serve as Commander-in Chief of the GRAN army. If the Emperor resigns, the Imperial regent will take his/her place. • The Emperor is the Supreme Ruler of The Global Republic of Armed Nations. As such the Emperor shall determine the political direction of the alliance. • Makes the final call regarding Declarations of War. • Appointments • Shall appoint members to Directorial positions as he sees fit. • Member Sanctions • Determine sanctions on alliance members up to expulsion and ZI-list. • May amend this charter at his discretion with approval of 2/3rds of the Imperial officers votes. • Any powers not delegated nor prohibited by this charter are reserved for the Emperor. • All ordinances or policies must first be approved by the Emperor. • The emperor may sign treaties at his own discretion and appoint an foreign affairs adviser to help in the signing of treaties. • Only the emperor may authorize nuclear strikes. • This Charter may be amended by the emperor with a unanimous vote of approval by the generals and supreme commander. May appoint imperial officers at his own discretion to carry out his wishes as well as act in an advisory position to any decision making affecting GRAN. Succession • The emperor is appointed for life and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment in which case the imperial regent shall take his place. • The emperor may only be impeached for the following reasons: treason, and extended inactivity of more than 15 days without prior notice. • Impeachment proceedings may only be initiated by a unanimous decision of All generals. Must have a unanimous vote within a 3 day period and be ratified by a 80% of votes by the regular members to be considered. Imperial Regent • Will take over in the absence of the emperor. • In the absence of the emperor all imperial powers shall be delegated to him. • Will assist the emperor in all matters concerning the alliance. Army Treasurer • It is in charge of finding tech buyers and sellers for the army. • Find Trade circles for the soldiers of GRAN. • May employ a staff to help him complete his duties. • Answers only to the Emperor. Supreme Commander • Will have control of all the armed forces and power over all the generals in the army. • All new policies must first be ratified by him before being taken for imperial approval. • Will be in charge of all peace negotiations in times of war. • May promote generals, only one general per battalion. • There is no limit on how many battalions may be created as long as each battalion doesn’t fall below the 20 members mark at which point the general of said battalion will have 4 weeks to bring the count of members up or be relieved of his command. Imperial Council The Imperial Council is designed to have the best most trusted members in the alliance to serve as advisers to the emperor their power will be delegated as such. -Imperial officers shall act as the voice of the people and will be the closest advisers to the emperor. - All matters concerning the alliance will be discussed with them by the emperor and they shall give advise as to what cause of action to take. - If a problem within the membership arises or if a member is brought to trial they shall act as judges in the trial. -will carry out the wishes of the emperor in every aspect possible. Generals • Any member with the right amount of training and experience may be promoted by the supreme commander as a general. • Once promoted the general is in charge of building their own battalion by recruiting actively. • Generals must train their soldiers for battle and nation building. • All generals must obey the bill of rights of conduct and follow it to the letter. • Once the general is promoted they must recruit at least 20 new members to their new battalion in order for their appointment to be ratified by the Emperor. • May have the power to promote within their battalion. Generals may request assistance for recruitment from other members of the alliance and it is every members duty to answer that call. Generals may enact any ordinances and regulations within their battalions as long as it does not contradict the bill of rights. Lieutenant • Assist the generals with their duties. • Help train new recruits and selecting training targets for them. • Help in whatever duties are assigned to them by the generals. Sergeant • Assist lieutenants in supervising all nations within the battalion. • Making sure all nations are doing their job and are tech dealing properly. • Keeping soldiers active and ready to fight at a moments notice. Private 1st Class • Must tech deal as part of their job duties. • Must follow orders when in times of war. • Must efficiently build their nations in preparations for war. Freedom Fighters • Freedom fighters are members that recently joined the alliance. • If a Brand new player FF must complete the training course set fourth by their generals. • If the player is experienced no training will be required as long as it is waived by their general. • After two weeks freedom fighters are eligible to be given the rank of private 1st class. Officers Pay • All officers and government members will be included in the Alan parsons project which is designed to get them nuclear weapons. • Officers will be paid monthly bonuses if they meet the standards set fourth by the emperor for that month. Alan Parsons Project.(nuclear stockpile program) • This program will only be open to officers and gov members of the alliance. • Any nation that joins this program is expected to have full loyalty to the alliance. • Any nation that joins the program with the intent of using it to grow and then abandoning the alliance will have to pay the sum of 134 million to 150 million which is 3 times what it was given to him in the first place in order to be released. • Said nation cannot change his alliance affiliation until such debt is paid off or be subject to zero infrastructure by the GRAN army. • All nations must first be approved by the supreme commander. Articles of Freedom • Members are encouraged to express their opinions and changes that will better the alliance in public and make suggestions on how to make a more efficient alliance. • Any suggestions/changes must receive a 1/3 votes from all the generals and 80% of the soldiers vote within a week period. • Grievances must be conveyed in private to their commanding officers or supreme commanders. • Any nation being found in violation of this constitution will be given a fair trial and be subject to punishment if found guilty. Furthermore all nations are innocent until proven guilty by the supreme commander which will act as the head judge of the trial. • Nations are free to raid NONE allied nations at will and will not be restricted by the government. • Once a nation becomes a private 1st class he has the freedom to build his nation at will this however does not exempt doing their duties and tech dealing. • Ratifications to this articles may be done by a unanimous vote of all the generals, as well as ratification by the supreme commander and emperor. Articles of Confederation Article I- The Global Republic of Armed Nations(GRAN) being a military alliance, if ever finding itself in need of accepting peace during a conflict under no circumstance will it accept to decommission its weapons, nor shall it accept infringement upon destruction of wonders or improvements that would restrict the alliance from building up military for its defense. This also includes its nuclear arsenal, and navy. Article II- the Global Republic of Armed Nations shall not accept any foreign viceroy to take command of its government as part of peace terms due to a war, likewise we shall never appoint one to a defeated alliance or offer humiliating terms to our enemies. Our terms shall be just and fair and will be based on the conduct of the enemy alliance during the war. Article III- The Global Republic of Armed nations believes in upholding its treaties to the fullest as such any military treaty signed (MDP, MADP, MDoAP etc.) will be upheld to its fullest, as such we will not cancel any treaty due to outside pressure from others or to escape the presence of a battle, we stand by our allies to the end. Article IV- The Global Republic of Armed Nations shall strive to fight wars in an honorable fashion if any alliance pursues military aggression while not treated to any parties involved in the war such alliance shall be deemed bandwagoners and shall be subject to no peace from GRAN. We will fight a war only as a means to an end not for grudges or past mistakes. We will also exhaust all diplomatic channels before resulting to military actions. Article V- the Global Republic of Armed Nations shall never be disbanded by its emperor or government official. The alliance shall also never be merged as that would only water down the member core of the alliance. As such Upon the death (deleted, quit, computer crash etc.) of the Emperor, his spot shall be filled by the imperial regent or a pre-appointment made by the emperor such as a will or a trust. Article VI- The soil of GRAN is sacred, and as such we will never allow an occupational army. With that said, during a defensive battle GRAN shall not pay any reparations that by itself are so outrageous as to hinder our economic and military growth. Article VII- GRAN will view any Senatorial Sanction (trade and/or aid of a GRAN member), as an act of war. Note: A nation that has been expelled from GRAN may be sanctioned as warranted. GRAN will view any in-game spy operations against a member nation as an act of war. Raiding Rules Any nations that are in an alliance with less than ten members are not recognized as an alliance by GRAN and may be raided still such nations can be protected by other alliances as such all raiders must consult their general for approval. 1. Nations may raid all NONE aligned nations at will in other words if their alliance affiliation says NONE you have a green light. 2. Any alliance that has less than ten members may be raided but before the raid happens the nation conducting the raid has to ask permission from their General. 3. If the nation being attacked asks for peace the raider nation must give peace. 4. A raiders life is a lonely one as such you are responsible for your own raids if you do raid and it goes bad you are on your own. 5. These rules may be amended by the Generals and supreme commander with imperial approval. Wars Details about The Karma War Not long after the NPO declared war on Ordo Verde, and the Karma war had officially begun, GRAN honored the treaty with their allies of the VA, and marched into war along side them, against the Majestic Order of Orange Nations (MOON). After a day of heavy fighting, a declaration of war was made on GRAN by Genesis and ARES, in support of MOON. The days of fighting that ensued were bloody and costly for all sides, yet GRAN single handedly continued to fight diligently and bravely despite being out numbered, and managed to inflict heavy casualties on their enemies, and hold off the attacking alliances, until VA withdrew from the war. Being that GRAN served its purpose in the war, thus seeing no reason to continue, peace agreements were made, resulting in a withdrew under White Peace. This was considered an overall victory by GRAN members, if not by the world at large, because they accomplished what they set out to do, which was to honor their friendship by supporting their allies, and exited the war without surrender or defeat. Minor Engagements The caterkiller campaign- The cause of the war was due to spy operations and infiltrations into GRAN ranks and sabotage of GRAN forums. The alliance Guardians of the rabid cater killers were routed and forced to disband. VICTORY The NDAA war- After a member of the NDAA alliance named Frodi disrespected the GRAN leadership by altering GRAN's embassy, banned the ambassadors without warning, and when no actions were taken by the NDAA, GRAN declared war and engaged the NDAA in the battlefield. After a swift, and ruthless execution of a midnight blitz, the NDAA scattered and disbanded. VICTORY Thelist campaign- When a member of the allaince called thelist failed to uphold their part in a tech deal that was perfomred by GRAN and tried to scam GRAN for more money the emperor of GRAN issued an ultimatum to return the tech that was owed with all penalties that were justified or else. This member was given 20 days to comply with the ultimatum. When on the 20th day the tech had not been returned a squad was assembled to attack this thief. The leader of thelist known as dankin ordered his allaince to retaliate against GRAN after some initial success the banks were opened and GRAN turned the tide of War quickly anahilating thelist and bringing to zero infrastruture all of its members. The Digital Horizon Conflict- The Digital Horizons Campaign officially started after the GRAN Government received a distress call from their protectorates, informing them that a nation from a small terrorist alliance known as Digital Horizons had attacked and seriously damaged one of their nations, and refused to offer peace. A meeting was held among GRAN Government officials, where it was decided that GRAN would deploy it’s military in order to neutralize the hostilities against their protectorates, with the rules of engagement being that Digital Horizon’s sovereignty would be respected, therefore only the offending nation would be attacked. GRAN quickly deployed their military to the region, immediately declaring war on the offending nation, however within the first 2 days of fighting, another nation from the Digital Horizons alliance declared war on a GRAN nation in retaliation for GRAN’s involvement in the conflict. GRAN responded swiftly by deploying more of its military into the region, now targeting both hostile DH nations, yet continued to leave the rest of the Digital Horizons in peace. A few days later, GRAN intelligence uncovered a spy ring within the alliance, and after a full investigation, the spies were traced back to 4 Digital Horizons nations, as well as a GRAN deserter who had joined forces with Digital Horizons at the start of the conflict. As the spy attempts continued, leaders of the Digital Horizons begun sending messages to GRAN nations persuading them to leave the alliance, and continuously vandalized the GRAN wikki, among other tactics, and it was soon obvious that this was a guerilla war waged against the GRAN alliance, by the Digital Horizon terrorist Nations. This was soon confirmed by a DH nation who decided to become an informant for GRAN in exchange for mercy. Concerned for the safety of GRAN citizens, the Emperor ordered a full assault against the entire Digital Horizons alliance. After days of bloody and aggressive battles, the forces of the Digital Horizons was depleted, and ultimately destroyed. Involvement In the BAPS War Campaign The Global Republic of Armed Nations, as part of the Overlord Protectorate Pact, declared war on the alliance of BAPS, for the threatening of the Phoenix Federation's allies. In a midnight blitz, GRAN put out more war declarations than any other alliance involved in the war, earning its place in history. This was GRAN's moment to shine, and its soldiers fought with bravery, discipline, and honor which won the day. BAPS surrendered after that to the coalition led by Valhalla and TPF, and even though still a relatively small alliance, our military achievements were recognized by all involved, friends and foes. Involment in the OPP/TWD war The war officially started right after the Global Republic of Allied Nations merged with The White Delegation to form Auric Armada. Once the merge had occurred one of the ex-leaders of TWD decided to back out of the arrangement even though must of the alliance had merged to form Au, upon hearing of this Granau decided to ask them to disband and form a new alliance with a new name or conflict will ensue after the leader of TWD antagonized Granau and dared us to attack him conflict followed that very same night the OPP council was convened and all pledged their support for Granau three alliances in OPP declared war that same night Granau, Defcon, and VA. The war lasted for 48 hours after which the leader of TWD capitulated and the alliance disbanded their members spread to several alliances in planet bob. Involvement In the Epilogue War The Global republic of Armed NationsAu entered the GATO-1V War after TPF declared it's support for One Vision. As a defensive maneuver, TPF attacked, and so followed GRANAU, due to an treaty signed between the 2 alliances. As a result, GRAN ended up as a rather unknown force in the war, fighting IAA nations. Involvement In the Continuum-NoV War GRANAU officially announced it's involvement in the Continuum-NoV war the day after the Continuum declared on NoV, with the declaration of war on FCO for their attack on TPF, as GRANAU declared it's support for TPF the day before. Soon after, Legio X declared on Defense Confederation, yet another partner, GRANAU shortly after declared on Legio X in defense of its ally. A few hours later, the declaration of war on Freaksafari.com for supporting Legio X was announced, placing the GRANAu in 3 wars. Global Republic of Armed Nations Treaty Hall See also Category:GRAN